


Courted

by canthelpmyselves



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: 520 Day | Edward Elric/Roy Mustang Day, M/M, Oblivious Roy, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Summary: Roy can't go home. If he goes home, Edward will be there, being all cute and helpful and lovely and... and... wait a minute!





	Courted

“Sir, if you are trying to injure yourself to get out of finishing the reports on your desk, I will shoot you.”

Roy Mustang looked up from where he had been thumping his forehead on his desk to look at his adjunct and close friend, Riza Hawkeye. “Please do,” he whimpered. “Please shoot me because if I have to go home, I’m going to do something so heinous, so reprehensible, I might just end up in front of a firing squad.”

Riza raised one eyebrow in query as she folded her arms over her chest and watched him. “What have you done?” she demanded.

Through the open office door he could see Havok, Fuery, Falman and Breda doing their best to eavesdrop without drawing attention to themselves. Those four would make terrible spies. Roy refocused and dragged a hand down his face. “If I go home, he’ll be there. Making a perfect meal, with his perfect hands and his perfect face and his perfect hair and that perfect ass in those stupidly perfect trousers...”

“Ah,” she said knowingly.

“Ah?” he repeated. “Is that all you have to say? This is your fault, you know! You set this up!”

Riza rolled her eyes, following his lead in ignoring the snickers from the outer office. “I suggested you get Edward’s opinion on some alkhestry arrays that were used in several thefts. I never said you should fall in love with him.”

“How could I not?!” Roy demanded. “He comes over every weekend and patiently teaches me everything he knows. _Patiently!_ When the hell did the Fullmetal Alchemist become patient?! He cooks for me! He says I need to eat healthier, so he cooks me meals he learned during his stay in Xing! Not sandwiches or some simple stew, oh no! Last Friday it was a chicken casserole stuffed with mushrooms and cheese and little green things that had the perfect amount of heat to them! On Sunday it was salmon with carrots and potato mash. He. Made. Ice cream! Blackberry-peach ice cream!”

Roy jumped to his feet and began to pace. He vaguely noted that the rest of his team had abandoned their attempts at stealth and were crowded in the doorway. “He tells me stories of his travels so vividly, I can picture them! He thinks my jokes are funny! He has excellent taste in wine! He dresses like an adult, now! Like a beautiful, desirable, sexy-as-hell adult! Those damn gray slacks were tailored to perfection! And… and… the other night, we were in my library and he took off his button up shirt because I knocked his tea out of his hands when I reached for a book. _His arms_ , Riza!” He gripped his hair in both hands and tugged. “Oh, god, his tanned, toned, strong arms!”

“Sir, you’re in love with him. It’s to be expected that you would find him attractive,” she pointed out.

“I know” he moaned wretchedly. “I’m in love with my former subordinate, who is almost half my age and engaged to his childhood friend!” They had all heard Edward complaining about getting fitted for a tuxedo and talking about seating charts and flower arrangements and invitation styles.

“Um, no he’s not.” Everyone looked over at Fuery who was adjusting his glasses. He shuffled his feet awkwardly at the sudden attention before shaking his head. “Edward isn’t the Elric brother marrying Miss Rockbell. Alphonse is.”

Roy stared at Fuery for a long, silent moment before hurrying across the room and gripping his shoulders tight. “Are you certain?” he demanded.

Fuery nodded quickly. “Yes! Edward is only helping them plan everything. I helped him find glassware and china for the reception. My uncle owns a housewares store.”

Roy disappeared so fast, he wasn’t entirely sure he didn’t leave a lieutenant general-shaped dust cloud behind. He didn’t even gather his coat or gloves before racing out of headquarters and jumping into a car, practically shouting Edward’s address to the driver. His leg bounced up and down the entire trip, which seemed to take much longer than the necessary ten minutes. As soon as the car pulled up to the sidewalk, he jumped out and ran inside. Edward’s apartment was on the fifth floor and he was quite breathless by the time he was knocking on the door. He braced his hands on either side of the door frame and sucked in oxygen while he waited. Soon enough the door opened and Edward was looking at him worriedly. 

“Roy? Are you oka...umph!”

Roy buried his hands in those long golden strands as he pressed Edward back into the sitting room while kissing him hard. He kicked the door closed with his foot before spinning them both around and pinning the younger man to it. Feeling Edward relax and kiss back was incredibly heady. When air became a necessity, he began nipping and kissing along Edward’s jaw.

“You’re… not… marrying… Rockbell...” he murmured between the kisses. 

Edward’s hands pressed against his chest, forcing him to move back a little bit. Roy whined but the desire to actually look at this gorgeous being was too strong to ignore. Edward was gasping for breath as he stared at Roy. “No, of course not. Why would you think...”

“You’ve been courting me,” Roy insisted firmly. “Cooking for me, teaching me alkhestry, helping me rearrange my library...”

Edward’s expression softened. “Yes, I have,” he admitted.

Roy swallowed nervously. “You… love me?” he whispered.

Edward smiled and reached up to wrap his arms around Roy’s neck. “As much as you love me,” he asserted.

“Oh, thank good!” Roy breathed before diving back in for another deep kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend Jaoa, who asked me to try my hand with her favorite ship.
> 
> I read the manga a couple of years ago and it's been even longer since I watched the anime or movie, so if I portrayed someone OOC, I apologize.


End file.
